Stör ich?
by rinoa85
Summary: Ich will nicht zu viel verraten, aber was alles unter einer Dusche passieren kann... ein etwas anderes Fic!!!


Stör ich?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Personen, die hier auftreten, gehören leider leider nicht mir, sondern Squaresoft! Naja, man muss es akzeptieren...  
  
Kommentar: Bitte wundert euch nicht über diese etwas anderen Stil! Ich hatte einfach mal Lust darauf, solch ein Fic zu schreiben, und manche Dinge kann man halt nicht anders ausdrücken, ich bemühe mich ja um eine so unvulgäre Ausdrucksweise wie möglich! Sollte halt mal was Anderes sein, also nehmt es nicht so ernst, ja???? Danke!!! R+R pleeze!  
  
  
  
Rinoa betrachtete sich im Badezimmerspiegel. Sie kämmte sich ihre Haare langsam und ausführlich, bis sie seidig glänzten und schimmerten.  
  
Dann legte sie ihr blaues „Kleid" ab, zog den Rock aus und warf die Teile auf die Fliesen im Badezimmer. Sie zog die Hose aus und dann ihr Top. Rinoa löste das Armband von ihrem linken Arm und legte es sorgfältig an die Seite.  
  
Dann folgte ihre Unterwäsche, schlicht aber hübsch weiß. So stand sie nackt vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihr eigenes Gesicht, ihren Hals, ihr Dekolleté und ihre Schultern. Sie sah ihre Kette mit ihrem und dem Grieverring auf ihrer Brust ruhen. Sie erinnerte sich an den unfreiwilligen Ausflug ins Weltall, als ihr der Sauerstoff ausging und dann Squall in ihren Gedanken zu ihr sprach, und wie sie ihre Kette mit genau den zwei Ringen gesehen hatte. Rinoa musste lachen. Auch wenn sie bei diesem Vorfall beinahe gestorben wäre, hatte Rinoa doch schöne Erinnerungen daran.  
  
Sie löste die Kette und legte sie vorsichtig an die Seite. Dann öffnete sie den Vorhang der Dusche und stieg hinein.  
  
Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und erschrak kurz, als das kalte Wasser ihren Körper berührte. Schnell drehte sie den Duschkopf weg und wartete, bis das Wasser wärmer wurde. Dann ließ sie sich von dem warmen Wasser befeuchten und stellte sich ganz unter den sanften Strahl. Ihre Haut wurde nasser und nasser, und dann hielt sie ihren Kopf unter das Wasser. Ihr Haar wurde nass und schwerer, sie spürte Wassertropfen in ihr Gesicht rennen.  
  
Rinoa stand vor dem Duschkopf, das Wasser prasselte sanft, und doch nachdrücklich auf ihren Körper, und sie hob den Kopf zur Decke. Mit den Händen strich sie sich durchs Haar und entfernte langsam die Strähnen, die ihr im Gesicht hingen.  
  
Rinoa atmete flach und ruhig, entspannt von der erholsamen Dusche. Der heiße Wasserstrahl massierte ihren Körper und sie wünschte sich, ihre Sorgen könnten so einfach wie der Schmutz auf ihrer Haut weggewaschen werden.  
  
Sie merkte nicht, wie Jemand durch die Tür trat und sie stillschweigend beobachtete.  
  
Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, sodass das Wasser über ihren Kopf den Rücken hinunterfloß.  
  
Und sie merkte auch nicht, wie dieser Jemand sich auszog und anscheinend auf dem Weg in die gleiche Dusche war.  
  
So stand sie noch einige Sekunden länger unter der Dusche, bis sie urplötzlich erschrak, weil sie hörte, wie der Vorhang geöffnet wurde. Rinoa wirbelte herum, um den Eindringling in hohem Bogen wieder rauszuschmeißen, doch voller Entsetzen, Panik, und vor allem Pein, entdeckte sie, dass es Squall war, der da vor ihr stand.  
  
Rinoa brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um dies zu realisieren und stellte auf einmal fest, dass sie ja total nackt war. Und als ihr das einfiel, sah sie, dass auch Squall splitterfasernackt war!  
  
„Wieso... was... was machst DU denn hier?", stammelte sie.  
  
„Ich dusche.", sagte Squall leise, und mit einem Mal fühlte Rinoa, dass er dies in einem äußerst verführerischem Ton sagte. „Und zwar mit dir."  
  
Squall kam ganz in die Dusche und stellte sich nah an Rinoa heran.  
  
„Aber...", warf Rinoa dazwischen, „wie kommst du denn dazu?"  
  
„Ich wollte dich einfach mal überraschen!", antwortete Squall gelassen.  
  
Oh ja, das hast du geschafft!, dachte Rinoa.  
  
„Wieso? Gefällt es dir nicht?", setzte Squall wieder in dem verführerischen Ton hinzu.  
  
„Äh... um... d-doch, aber...", stotterte Rinoa weiter.  
  
„Weißt du was, Rinoa?", fragte Squall, als er ihr Kinn zwischen zwei Finger nahm und sie dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen. „Sei doch einfach mal leise." Und mit diesen Worten verschloss Squall ihr die Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
  
Intuitiv schlang Rinoa ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sich unfreiwillig an ihn heran. Auch Squall legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und streichelte ihr sanft über ihren nassen Rücken.  
  
Erst dann wurde Rinoa sich klar, was sie hier eigentlich machte. Die beiden standen komplett nackt unter der Dusche, voreinander, und knutschten herum. Doch kurz darauf erkannte sie aber, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Sie mochte es, wenn ihre nassen, glitschigen Körper sich aneinanderrieben, und wo sie dies gerade dachte, spürte sie eine „Beule" zwischen ihren Beinen. Innerlich grinsend versuchte sie, nach unten zu lugen um ihre „Befürchtung" zu bestätigen. Doch eigentlich störte es sie nicht. Squall und sie hatten sowieso schon einmal miteinander geschlafen und ihr war sein Körper nicht mehr fremd. Also schämte sie sich auch nicht.  
  
Nach ihrem ersten Mal hatte sich Squall sowieso sehr verändert. Natürlich nur, wenn sie alleine waren, aber dann merkte sie, dass er etwas selbstbewusster wurde und das ein oder andere Mal auch Anzüglichkeiten von sich gab oder diese gar mit den Händen zum Ausdruck brachte.  
  
So standen sie nun unter der Dusche und rieben ihre Körper genüsslich aneinander. Sie spürte, wie ihre Erregung anstieg und umarmte Squall fester, welcher dies erwiderte. Sie küssten sich innig auf den Mund, und Squall küsste leidenschaftlich Rinoas Hals. Sie gab sich diesem wunderschönen Gefühl hin und ihr Atem wurde schneller.  
  
Dann berührte Squall auch andere Stellen an ihrem Körper. Zuerst strich er ihr sanft über den Hintern, und kniff dann einmal fest zu. Rinoa lachte erfreut und kniff dann zurück. Squall streichelte ihren Bauch, ihre Taille, ihre Hüften und legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel.  
  
Rinoa atmete schneller und schneller, die Hitze des Wassers ließ ihr kurz schwummerig vor Augen werden, dann fing sie sich aber wieder. Noch einmal presste sie sich fester an Squall heran, welcher diese Situation anscheinend auch genoss. Er küsste sie wieder auf den Mund und fragte dann: „Soll ich dich einseifen?"  
  
„Ich bitte darum!", erwidert Rinoa schelmisch.  
  
Squall nahm die Lotion, die auf der kleinen Ablage stand und öffnete den Deckel. Sie duftete herrlich nach Himbeere. Er gab einen großzügigen Klecks auf seine Hand und verteilte ihn auf Rinoas Bauch. Diese hatte sich schon an die Wand gelehnt und genoss es, so massiert zu werden.  
  
Squall beugte sich wieder ein bißchen nach vorne, um Rinoa zu küssen, und rieb sie dabei mit der Lotion ein. Er fuhr langsam mit seinen Händen an ihrem Körper nach oben, verteilte sie auf ihren Armen und „widmete" sich dann ihren Brüsten. Diese massierte er ausgiebig, doch Rinoa ließ es sich wohlwollend gefallen. Von Zeit zu Zeit ging Squall zu ihren Hüften über, rieb ihren Hintern damit ein und kniete sich dann hin. Hingabevoll cremte er ihre Beine ein und massierte sie dabei. Als er mit ihren zwei Beinen fertig war, kam er wieder zu ihr hoch und wendete sich dann wieder ihrem Oberkörper zu. Dann sagte Rinoa: „Meinst du nicht, dass du diese Partie jetzt schon genug eingecremt hast?"  
  
Doch Squall grinste sie an und sagte: „Nein, eigentlich nicht!"  
  
Also machte er weiter und sie küssten sich wieder innig und leidenschaftlich.  
  
Mit der Zeit merkte Rinoa, dass ihr nun ernsthaft schwindelig wurde. Das schnelle, erregte Atmen, das heiße Wasser, die Luft, das setzte ihr zu. Squall bemerkte ihre leicht verdrehten Augen und hielt inne. „Was hast du?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Nichts", antwortete Rinoa benommen, „mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig..." Doch kaum hatte sie das gesagt, spürte sie nur, wie ihre Beine den Dienst versagten und alles schwarz wurde.  
  
„Rinoa! Rinoa!"  
  
Sie fühlte, wie Jemand ihr die Wange tätschelte und ihren Namen rief. Es war Squalls Stimme, und sie lag auf einem harten Boden.  
  
Schwerfällig öffnete sie die Augen und sah Squall. Aber warum... war er nackt? Rinoa fragte sich, wieso um Hynes Willen sie hier, auch total nackt, auf dem Boden eines Badezimmers lag und ihr Freund, Squall, ebenfalls nackt, vor ihr saß und ihr die Wange tätschelte.  
  
„Was... was ist passiert?", stammelte sie.  
  
„Du bist in der Dusche umgekippt, Rinoa!", antwortete Squall.  
  
Dann kamen die Bilder wieder. Ach ja, sie hatte geduscht und Squall war dazu gekommen, und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und kniff die Augen noch ein paar Mal zusammen. „Ach du Schreck!", sagte sie und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.  
  
„Geht's?", fragte Squall und stützte sie.  
  
„Ja ja, schon in Ordnung." Obwohl sie sich noch immer wackelig fühlte, musste sie unfreiwillig lachen. Squall verstand sofort und lachte auch mit.  
  
Zusammen standen sie auf und Rinoa nahm ihren Bademantel von dem Haken. Es war ein kuscheliger, hellblauer Frotteebademantel. Auch Squall hüllte sich in seinen (natürlich) nachtschwarzen Bademantel ein.  
  
Rinoa rückte sich die Haare zurecht und sah sich im Spiegel an. Squall stellte sich hinter sie und zusammen betrachteten sie ihre Spiegelbilder. Rinoa lächelte Squall im Spiegel an, und zu ihrer Verwunderung lächelte er sogar leicht zurück.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Freund um und fragte: „So, und was machen wir jetzt, nach dieser erfrischenden und ernüchternden Dusche?"  
  
„Hmm......", er tat so, als ob er überlegen würde, „wir könnten ja das fortsetzen, was wir dort angefangen haben...!" Und dann nahm Squall Rinoa auf den Arm, trug sie ins Wohnzimmer und schmiss sie auf das Bett. Langsam legte sich Squall über sie, grinste sie an.  
  
Klopf, Klopf.  
  
Xells Stimme.  
  
„Yo! Ich muss dich mal was fragen, Rinoa, kann ich reinkommen? Oder stör ich?"  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
